A New Friend for Teal'c
by MegKF
Summary: Cordelia Chase moves to Colorado Springs to suppress her visions and strikes up an unusual friendship with Teal'c.
1. Chapter 1

_Stargate SG-1_ belongs to MGM and _Buffy_ belongs to Mutant Enemy. No copyright infringement is intended. Fanfiction is, in my opinion, free advertisement. There are many things I've bought because I enjoyed fanfiction that crossed into a new fandom. I encourage everyone to purchase these products.

This is my answer to a challenge : Teal'c has a relationship outside of SGC. I picked Cordelia, not planning it to be romantic…

**Chapter 1**

"There has to be something we can do about these headaches!" exclaimed Cordelia. "They hurt so much!"

Cordelia really felt like complaining after their latest assignment. She didn't mention it but her feet were also killing her, although that was really her own fault wearing heels. Her vision had said nothing about having to outrun 8 foot tall demons.

"Well," started Angel, "there is one thing that I haven't tried yet."

"What? At this point I'll try anything."

"I've heard of someone who can help people in weird circumstances…"

"Why haven't we contacted them before now?"

"I don't know this person personally. And I'm not sure how much I can trust my source."

"Well let's give it a try. I'll try almost anything to get rid of these headaches."

-The next day-

"How may I help you?" asked the woman in the office. Woman might be pushing it, she was neon pink in color and sitting at the oddest looking receptionist desk Cordelia had ever seen. It was at least a foot higher than the woman who looked at them from under the top of her desk.

"We want to see a doctor about headache causing visions," said Cordelia as she handed her the forms she had just filled out.

"All right. Please come this way."

She escorted them into a room.

"This isn't what I expected," said Cordelia. "This place is so colorful. Not just the demons, but the colors of the walls are lime green… Out of all the demonic places I've been the only place remotely like this is the karaoke bar. The receptionist was polite, the demons we saw in the hall were cheerful and it's beginning to creep me out…"

"I know, but it should hopefully be over soon," replied Angel.

The door opened, and in came a young woman dressed as if she was going to the gym in a pink tank top and gym shorts. She looked like the stereotypical bleached blonde.

"Let's see how I can help you," she began. "I'm Cindy and I own this specialty clinic. When I saw your case file I had to come and do this personally. Now you appear to be having visions sent to you by the Powers That Be. Is this correct?"

"Yes. I don't mind so much the visions, but the killer headaches that come with them. How did you know they were from the PTBs?"

"Yes yes. Natural seers don't have this problem, headaches only come from the PTBs. Now…" At this woman stopped and gazed at Cordelia. Her eyes began to glow. "Hm… Yes I can see the problem. These visions aren't meant for humans. They're quite dangerous really. Deadly even."

"Deadly!" exclaimed Angel, concerned for the safety of his seer.

"Oh my yes. Seers for the Powers That Be are always part demonic, this is the first time I've ever seen a human one before, or even heard of one. I can see why. Well my dear," she said addressing Cordelia, "you've got a couple of options. The first is you do nothing and you'll die in two years if not sooner."

"What," screamed Angel and Cordelia together.

"No need to yell. They are a couple of other options. We could attempt to transfer the visions to someone who is part demonic. I wouldn't to attempt this unless it's with someone you trusted. And certainly no one you want distracted in a fight, because the visions could hit at any moment."

"I don't think we have anyone that fits that description right now," mumbled Angel.

"Well that has added difficulties anyway, because we would have to kill Cordelia, even if it's just for a moment, to transfer the visions. The next option is to inject Cordelia with some sort of demonic essence, that would only stop her from dying she'd still get the headaches."

"You mean I wouldn't be human anymore?" asked Cordelia.

"You'd still be mostly human. Just not completely. You'd still go to the human afterlife when you die, etc."

"I'm not sure I want to give up any of my humanity…"

"It would certainly be hard for many people. You would have your soul though… Unless you wanted to become a vampire…"

"No! People change a lot when they're turned, I couldn't stand to see that happen to Cordelia," Angel said cutting Cindy short. "No more of that topic!"

"Settle down! There are a couple more choices. You are aware of hellmouths?" Cindy asked Cordelia.

"Yeah."

"You've obviously lived on one for many years, but a lot of humans are oblivious to it so I wanted to be sure. You know how the hellmouth can give out an evil magic vibe?"

At this Cordelia and Angel both nodded.

"There are places that give out the opposite kinds of vibes, the good kind, you could move to an area like that, the energy given out from a 'heavenmouth,' if you will, could help block the signals, hellmouths would amplify it. Moving someplace with one of those should help you, although it wouldn't stop it. You should know that heavenmouths tend to get a lot of demons trying to turn it into a hellmouth so it would be dangerous, almost as dangerous as living on a hellmouth."

"If there are places like that who is stopping it from turning into a hellmouth?" Angel asked concerned. He wondered for a moment if he should try to protect it himself.

"Oh, you need not concern yourself about it. Heavenmouths are protected by good witches, always, they tend to gravitate towards it. Just like they avoid hellmouths. You wouldn't believe how many good women go into evil magic from practicing there. Only really powerful witches trained elsewhere or have mastered some pretty good meditation techniques would risk going to a hellmouth. If you're interested, San Fransico has one. It's probably the safest heavenmouth too, since it's guarded by the Charmed Ones, three power good witches."

"Um…" began Angel unsure of how to ask his next question.

"Hypothetically speaking, if you know someone who started practicing magic on the hellmouth with next to no supervision should we be worried?" asked Cordelia, she didn't have any problems asking questions.

"Hypothetically, I'd be afraid, and I'd send them to some place to get the evil magic detoxed out of their system and get meditation lessons. I recommend the Devon coven, they're really good at it. I can give you their contact information if you like."

"Thanks. I don't really like the idea of moving to a place with so many demons without knowing I have back-up. Angel has to stay here in L.A." No way was she leaving L.A. unprotected.

"Well there is one more option. I'm not sure how you'd feel about it. There are a couple of places that radiate non-magic. It's like the opposite of hellmouths and heavenmouths. In areas surrounding certain items nothing magic can penetrate. A downside to that is your vampire friend here wouldn't be able to visit you, unless you can get a medallion of light. There are a couple of these places, but only one of them is an option for you. It's in Colorado Springs. I think it's in Norad itself actually. Well there is one downside… There aren't any demons but there is the possibility of aliens…"

"Aliens?"

"Yes, aliens. You see these items outdate the current race of man and had added protections built on them by the second race of man. They can be used to keep anything with magic away, but doesn't do anything about things not of this Earth. Get it?"

Cordelia and Angel looked at each other. Angel turned back to Cindy and asked, "What exactly are these devices?"

"They're portals that open up to other worlds. It's very interesting science, no magic involved, if I could get near one I'd be able to spend years studying it in detail, but it keeps me away." At this Cindy sighed.

"And what do you mean the current race of man?" asked Cordelia.

"Oh! I forget how much gets forgotten over time, I bet most demons don't even have this story in their legends anymore. You see, you," Cindy gestured towards Cordelia, "are a member of the current race of man, the third race of man. Humanity always eventually rises up from the ashes, so to speak, after an apocalypse, it just takes a couple of million years. The first race of man came into being during the first rule of demons on Earth, they drove out the demons, like you hear in some legends, like the Slayer story. But eventually they had to flee earth when an apocalypse happened. They fled in spaceships and went and colonized some planet called Kobol in another galaxy.

"After a couple of millennium mankind rose again as the second race of man. They called themselves the Alterans, they drove out the demons and like the first race began to explore this galaxy, they even seeded planets in this system to develop life like on earth. The Alterans didn't forget about the demons like the first race and developed non-magic into their most important devices such as the Stargate, the machine they built to travel to the worlds they had seeded with life. But eventually someone was stupid and released a Flugal demon. They create plagues, which can even travel where non-magic is and the Alterans also had to flee Earth and the rest of this galaxy. And eventually an apocalypse happened without anyone there to stop it and so began the third rule of demonkind.

"But interestingly enough, the first race had to flee Kobol, can't remember why, and a couple of ships returned to Earth, they arrived to find that the third race of man had risen, although I suppose they thought it was the second race of man, and driven out the demons, with the added bonus of the creation of vampires, and they settled on Earth. They, by the way, are responsible for the second rise of the Greek gods. They'd been worshipping them for millions of years and re-introduced them to the new race of man. And THEN the second race of many also returned, they also resettled with the inhabitants of Earth.

"A couple thousand years later aliens discovered Earth and the Stargate, they used it, claimed to be gods, and enslaved humanity until a slayer managed to unite most of humanity, with the help of some time travelers, and many demons to drive out the aliens. They buried the device and eventually forgot about it. No, I suppose that isn't true, I imagine the Watchers would have kept track of it, just that last bit though, they are rather meticulous… Someone apparently dug it up, activated it and is using it. Probably the Air Force since it's under Norad…"

"Wow…" Cordelia said. "That's a lot of history. I wonder if Wesley knows about this?" Noticing Cindy's puzzled look she clarified, "He's a watcher, well former watcher."

"Oh, ask him about the Goold demons, that's what the logs should call them."

Angel had a puzzled look on his face, "Exactly how old are you?"

"It's very rude to ask a girl her age," Cindy responded, she paused as if thinking, "I'm about 8 billion, give or take a millennium or 5."

"What?"

"I'm an Old One, I've never been banished though. I like humans and get along with them, but I'm also really really powerful and can kill anyone who doesn't like my ways so the other Old Ones tend to avoid me. Most people would run away if they saw my true form, I'm like 40 feet tall and green…"

**End – Chapter 1**

Author's Note:

I was looking through the challenges and saw this one and for some reason I immediately saw Cindy telling Cordelia why she had to move to Colorado Springs. Although I was tempted to pick Anya (can you get more opposite to Teal'c than her?). I didn't intend for this to go so long, my non-Buffy stories don't have chapters this long.

I couldn't resist adding a mention to _Charmed_ and _Battlerstar Galactica_.

I've got my ideas for the next chapter, but no idea yet on my overall plot…

Expect very little mention of _Angel the Series_ because I only watched the first season, when it first aired… it was a bit too dark for my tastes…


	2. Chapter 2

_Stargate SG-1_ belongs to MGM and _Angel_ belongs to Mutant Enemy. No copyright infringement is intended. Fanfiction is, in my opinion, free advertisement. There are many things I've bought because I enjoyed fanfiction that crossed into a new fandom. I encourage everyone to purchase these products.

**Chapter 2**

"Thanks so much for helping me move!" Cordelia said to Cindy as she helped her pack up her living room.

"It's not a problem, I enjoy doing different things," Cindy replied.

"At least you got thanked," complained Wesley as he packed up Cordelia's kitchen. "And asked rather than ordered to help. The ghost doesn't help any!" Wesley yelped as Dennis, the ghost, tried to move Cordelia's plates back into the cabinet.

"Dennis! Behave!" Cordelia ordered.

"You have a ghost roommate?" Cindy asked curious.

"Yeah, I'll hate having to leave him, but I don't want to die because of headaches."

"Ah. You know there are a couple of ways to release a spirit so they can travel. We could fix things so he can go with you."

"That would be great! I like having Dennis as a roommate."

Hearing this Dennis started to help Wesley pack up the kitchen.

"So…" began Cindy, "Where's your boss? The vampire."

"Oh he couldn't come, daylight and all. He'll come tonight to help pack all my stuff into a rental truck."

Once again silence filled the room.

"Wesley!" Cordelia exclaimed.

"What?" Wesley asked as he jumped in surprise dropping the glass he was busy wrapping for safety. Luckily, Dennis caught it.

"Cindy was telling Angel and me about the history of the world. What do the Watcher's say about the gold demons?"

"The goold demons of Egypt," Cindy clarified.

"Oh, they're fascinating. They were parasitic demon snakes that could climb into people and possess them. They claimed to be gods and made men worship them. It's one of the oldest tales in the Watcher Chronicles. It's also one of only three times when humans and demons teamed up to defeat an enemy. They were driven through the portal to their dimension."

"Yes, the Goa'uld were driven through the Stargate," Cindy confirmed.

"Exactly how did they possess people?" asked Cordelia concerned since she knew she might come into contact with them in Colorado Springs.

"They enter your body, wrap themselves around your spinal column and control your body," Cindy answered.

"Ewwwwwww. Is there any way to prevent that?"

"Why are you concerned about the goold?" asked Wesley. "There have been only a couple of sightings of them over the last 4 millennium."

"Colorado Springs has the portal they were driven through. I just want to be safe."

"I can make a protective amulet for you," offered Cindy. "Any piece of jewelry you wear should work."

"Ok," Cordelia said as she hurried into her bedroom to locate something that wouldn't go out of fashion so she could wear it everyday. She returned with a necklace. "This belonged to my grandmother. I can wear it and claim sentimental value."

"Alright," Cindy said taking it from her. "Dennis, can you get me a knife?"

"You're not going to damage it, are you?" Cordelia asked concerned.

"No, the knife is for me." Cindy took the floating knife and cut her finger. From the wound flowed green blood which Cindy wiped onto the necklace pendant. Cindy said a couple of words that the others couldn't understand and the pendant glowed bright green before returning to its original appearance. "There you go! Not only does it protect against the Goa'uld but anything else that can possess people."

Wesley snapped out of the trance he'd gotten into when Cordelia said that Colorado Springs had a goold portal, "explain?" It came out as more a squeak than he had hoped.

"It's the source of the non-magic that will protect me," Cordelia explained, she had gotten good at understanding Wesley and knew he wanted to know about the portal.

"I thought nothing supernatural could get near the source of non-magic. How can it be the goold portal?" Wesley asked, once he was in his element he could talk for ages.

"The goold, properly called the Goa'uld, aren't demons, they're aliens. The only reason the slayer of the time was able to get near the portal is because she had the amulet of light. The demons had to battle outside Ra's temple, while the humans had to take the brunt of the fighting," Cindy explained.

"Why would the slayer need the amulet of light? She's not a demon."

"The source of the slayer is a demon…" Cindy's voice trailed off into sadness.

"What?"

This announcement got her the focused attention of Cordelia and Wesley.

"Oh… I suppose spending time near you will involve a lot of history telling, huh? Let's see, first let me explain that I liked humanity. After my mother, God King Illiya, had commanded me to make the first vampire as she was sealed in the deeper well with most of the other old ones, I wanted to help protect humanity. So I forged a weapon, a scythe, with my blood. I entrusted it to the care of a group of powerful shaman. They were to use it to protect humanity, instead they used it to kill my daughter and force her essence into the first slayer. Hence, the source of the slayer, is that of my baby, a demon. I hated men for what they did, I didn't hate women though, so I did nothing to harm mankind, I instead isolated myself until I felt the cry of the second slayer. I've always felt bad for her, she was the first girl to ever wake up unexpectedly with super-powers. You only really ever hear about the first slayer. I went to her and came to act as her watcher. When she died she gifted me with her body. It looks good on me doesn't it? I'd been using the same body before that since the second age of man."

"You're a slayer?" Wesley asked shocked.

"No no, I'm in the body of a former slayer. Physically perfect, but the soul is gone, the slayer essence is in the soul."

"OK," Cordelia said. She could adjust very quickly to information like this. Kind of explained Buffy, Kendra and Faith. "I think we're done packing. Time flies when you're discussing ancient history. Now we wait for sundown and Angel to come put all these in the truck."

**End – Chapter 2**

REVIEWS INSPIRE ME!

I promise in the next chapter Cordelia and Teal'c meet!

I ended up needing to create more back story for Cordelia. But I'm actually going somewhere with this now. YAY!! I think if I was a more experienced author I would have told all this in flashbacks… Cindy will hardly be in this from now on. I really should have planned my back story better… I ended up throwing in all sorts of random ideas I've had for ages like my taking liberties with the slayer creation story…

To summarize: Cindy is the daughter of Illiya, created vampires and was the mother of the source of the slayer power. I'm probably contradicting a lot of stuff from the shows for that…


	3. Chapter 3

_Stargate SG-1_ belongs to MGM and _Angel_ belongs to Mutant Enemy. No copyright infringement is intended. Fanfiction is, in my opinion, free advertisement. There are many things I've bought because I enjoyed fanfiction that crossed into a new fandom. I encourage everyone to purchase these products.

**Chapter 3**

Teal'c looked over from where he was to gaze at the woman standing near by as her cell phone before to ring loudly before returning his gaze to his difficult decision.

"Hi! It's Cordelia.

"I just moved to a new town, with a comfortable amount of money, where do you think I am?

"Yep! The mall! Thanks for letting me have the take from the last assignment we went on. There was enough junk to pay for a house and money left over for me to invest so I only need to get a part time job until I figure out what I want to do.

"Well I did have to get all that dust off it, I mean, what were they planning to do with some of it? I'm just glad we were able to get legal ownership of the stuff we confiscated. There has to be some perks to working in L.A.

"Yeah, I know the people who originally owned it are dead and their heirs didn't care about it as long as the criminals were brought to justice. All those bits and pieces of jewelry and old stuff add up.

"Oh, Dennis is home unpacking the kitchen. There are some things I need to buy for the house and I needed to get new shoes after the last couple of assignments we had. Honestly, I never really believed Buffy about how many shoes got ruined working until I was working with you.

"Yeah, he seems to like the house, I'm just glad he was able to come with me. I was worried that the settings on the thing would be turned on, forbidding Dennis access to the area.

"Well, yeah, it makes sense that the default option would be off since the second group knew about people like Dennis and liked having them available to help out on projects.

"Just a second Angel, I think I see my good deed for the day."

Cordelia walked over to Teal'c and tapped his shoulder. Teal'c looked up to look at Cordelia. "Are you looking at those for yourself?"

"Yes," Teal'c replied in his normal deadpan voice.

"Don't get either of them. Neither of them goes with your complexion." Cordelia paused for a moment to gaze at the choices before her, reached out and took one from near the bottom. Cordelia had super powers when it came to finding the right thing in the mall. "This one, it's the one that goes with your overall look." Giving it to him, Cordelia looked at Teal'c for several moments. "Aren't you going to thank me?" Cordelia finally asked impatiently.

"Thank you," Teal'c said, once more in a deadpan voice.

"You're welcome," Cordelia said in a cheery voice as she returned to her shoe shopping and her cell phone.

"Sorry about that Angel, I had to rescue a guy from making the completely wrong choice in hats. You wouldn't believe the two he was trying to pick between. Even you would shudder in horror!"

Around the corner came Jack O'Neill to pick up Teal'c. "I picked up my new undershirts, you'd think we'd be reimbursed for things like this. But noooo. You ready to go?" he asked.

"Indeed," replied Teal'c as they headed towards checkout.

And so ends the first meeting between Teal'c and Cordelia.

**End – Chapter 3**

REVIEWS INSPIRE ME!

Thanks to everyone who's reviewed me so far, I enjoy knowing others like my story, or at least want to read more of it.

Yay! We finally got to see Teal'c. They couldn't just meet once and become friends, it's gotta be built up. I've finally got an idea for the overall plot! All the paragraph breaks are Cordelia pausing to listen to Angel. You can probably guess what Angel was saying, but I wanted people to not be confused about what Teal'c is overhearing. Hope this chapter explained a few things, like why Dennis could come with Cordelia. I didn't manage to work in the explanation on why Cindy's blood was green in chapter 2. It should fit into chapter 4.

This chapter is much shorter than my last two, probably because I left out all of Angel's side of the conversation. Most of my chapters are shorter than the previous two, but longer than this chapter.


	4. Chapter 4

_Stargate SG-1_ belongs to MGM and _Angel_ belongs to Mutant Enemy. No copyright infringement is intended. Fanfiction is, in my opinion, free advertisement. There are many things I've bought because I enjoyed fanfiction that crossed into a new fandom. I encourage everyone to purchase these products.

**Chapter 4**

Cordelia stood with her hands on her hips glaring at the display in front of her. Here she decides to do something nice, renting a movie that's not a chick flick, for Dennis, who had been watching nothing but for the last three weeks and she was stuck. She'd gotten a part time job working at the shoe store in the mall, not exactly what she wanted to do, but she'd finally developed a bit of tact to work with customers and she got a discount as an employee. Her shoe closet hadn't been so healthy since before her father's little trouble with the IRS. So everyday after work she had come into the movie rental place and brought home a movie for Dennis and her. And of course today was the day there was only one employee working, the one time she'd need to ask an opinion. After all, chick flick or not, she wanted something she'd like too. Cordelia turned to glance around the store again. Yeah, there was the only employee working and he had a long line at the checkout. Wait. There was a familiar face.

"Hey! You! Big guy!" Cordelia said as she approached the man browsing the sci-fi movie selection. He looked over at her and blinked, maybe in surprise, Cordelia wasn't sure and truthfully she really didn't care. "You remember me," Cordelia stated firmly. She knew she was unforgettable. "I ran into you a couple of weeks ago and stopped you from making a disastrous hat choice. In fact you are wearing the hat I picked out for you. And I was so right that hat goes great with your complexion. I'm still queen of fashion.

"Anyway, I need help selecting the right movie. I want to rent a movie my male roommate would enjoy, that I would too. Normally for something like this I'd call Xander. Unfortunately he doesn't have a cell phone, he's rarely home and when he is home he's on the phone talking to his best friend who's in England right now," here Cordelia paused to catch her breath. Cordelia rolled her eyes up for a moment and decided to clarify. "Pretty much all of his friends are girls so he's really good at picking out movies that they would all like. I wouldn't trust the opinion of any other guy I know, they're all British or Irish and extremely old fashioned. In fact I'm not sure any of them own televisions… Right so back to my point, do you have any female friends? And if so are there any movies that you watch with them, that aren't chick flicks I mean?"

Teal'c raised an eyebrow. He had no experience with problems like this… "Yes."

Cordelia waited impatiently for him to continue, then realizing he wasn't planning to continue spoke up again, "And the movies are?"

"Star Wars."

"You've got a female friend who watches Star Wars with you?"

"Yes, she has seen it several times."

Cordelia shrugged, "Works for me."

Cordelia looked around on the display in front of Teal'c to find said movies. She hadn't seen the movies before but knew enough about them to know that it had many female followers. Xander had wanted her to go with him to watch Episode 1, she'd vetoed that idea and then they had broken up before it was released. Maybe this time she'd give it a chance.

Teal'c spoke up, "Perhaps you could assist me?"

Cordelia looked up at Teal'c while removing Star Wars IV from the shelf. "Probably. What do you need help with?"

"My teammates and I are doing a movie night and I have been assigned the duty of locating the movie we will watch. I have been told not to select Star Wars again."

Cordelia let out a small huffed laugh at this. She followed this up with a little hum as she thought about what to recommend. A glance at her movie made her come to a decision. "How about Indiana Jones? There are three movies, just like Star Wars was originally. They also have Harrison Ford in common. My ex-boyfriend enjoys the movies. Loves Star Wars and Indiana Jones." Cordelia reached over and grabbed the first of those movies and handed it to Teal'c. Teal'c took it and they both entered the long line at the checkout discussing their movies, well really it was Cordelia repeating what she remembered Xander saying.

**End – Chapter 4**

REVIEWS INSPIRE ME!

Sorry this chapter took so long. I sort of knew what I want here but it was difficult to write. The next chapter shouldn't take so long since I've been thinking about it a lot. Thanks so much for all the feedback, I appreciate it.

I'm trying to integrate some facts into each chapter so you have some idea of what's happening with the rest of Buffyverse. Willow has gone to Devon for a preventive magic detox as Cindy suggested.

To anyone wondering why Cordelia hadn't seen Star Wars: I first watched them with my Dad growing up. Cordelia watching a movie with her father, or any sci-fi movie with a guy besides Xander, I just can't see it. And her cheerleader friend watching them? HAH! I'm gonna say that Xander never succeeded in making Cordelia watch Star Wars or Indiana Jones.


	5. Chapter 5

_Stargate SG-1_ belongs to MGM and _Angel_ belongs to Mutant Enemy. No copyright infringement is intended. Fanfiction is, in my opinion, free advertisement. There are many things I've bought because I enjoyed fanfiction that crossed into a new fandom. I encourage everyone to purchase these products.

**Chapter 5**

Cordelia stood watching as Dennis returned Star Wars episode 1 to its case. "I'm glad you liked the movie. I didn't like the movie as much as the original three, although the special effects were cool. I think episode 2 comes out in theaters next year. Maybe Murray would like to see it in theaters, you can come too of course, but no one can see you and I don't want to seem like a looser who can't get friends. Murray seemed to like the Indiana Jones movies. Maybe I'll rent them next. I don't think I'll make a habit of renting sci-fi movies though. He came back to rent the next ones at the same time as I was getting the next Star Wars movie. It wasn't even movie night with his 'team' anymore. He'd already returned the third one when I went to rent episode 1 though. I saw it on the shelf. It was nice talking to him. He's a great listener, like you Dennis. I don't really miss Sunnydale or anything but he makes me think about the good times there. He reminds me of a cross between Xander and Oz. A quiet sci-fi geek with hidden strengths, you know. Though don't ever tell Xander I said that he has hidden strengths."

Cordelia took the movie from where it was floating in front of her and placed it next to her purse so she wouldn't forget to return it the next day. Cordelia knew she'd been talking more lately, but the last three days had been nice for her, she had been able to carry on real conversations with someone living. As much as she liked Dennis and was able to understand most of what he wanted to convey, he couldn't talk or even smile at her. Not that Murray had spoken much or even smiled, but she could read his moods pretty clearly. She hoped she'd run into him again.

She looked up and out the window and saw that next door there were a couple of cars parked there. She was a little surprised at that since she'd thought the house was empty. She'd never seen anyone over there. Admittedly she didn't spend her time spying out the window or anything but she'd been living there for a month and had never run into anyone or even seen a car parked outside. Spying on the neighbors was a tacky thing to do after all and a Chase was above that. Cordelia moved to the back door, some fresh air would do her good. She walked outside and was surprised to hear a familiar voice.

"Murray?" she called out softly, not really loud enough for the people in the neighboring backyard to hear her. She walked over to the fence and stood on the lower horizontal piece of wood that was nailed in place to keep the vertical fence in place. She looked over the fence and called out again as she recognized Murray from the movie rental place. Four faces turned towards her as she waved at Murray. Then three of them turned to look at their tall friend.

"Hello Cordelia Chase. It is unexpected to see you here," Murray said in his deep voice.

"Well it's unexpected to see you here too. I thought that no one was living here."

"Actually I live here," said the older man standing at the barbeque grill. "I'm Colonel O'Neill, but you can call me Jack. You're my neighbor? What happened to the Chapmans?"

"They sold the house to me a month ago," Cordelia said. "It was perfect, I had to get it."

"I'm Samantha Carter, please call me Sam, and this is Daniel Jackson. How did you meet Murray?" Sam asked suspiciously, although her face revealed nothing but a cheerful face. She didn't trust the convenience of Jack getting a new neighbor who had befriended Teal'c. This sang of the NID to her.

"We met at the department store and we've run into each other a couple of times renting movies. OH! Are you the people he was getting a movie night movie for?"

"Yeah," Jack replied, he too was suspicious about this new girl, though he would give her the benefit of the doubt since he could tell Teal'c liked her and he was a good judge of character.

"Did you like it? It was my idea for him to get Indiana Jones, though to be honest I haven't seen it yet."

"It was alright," Daniel said as he walked over to the fence. He was still a fairly trusting man and didn't have any suspicions about her. "I'm an archaeologist so it was kind of interesting to see how people sometimes can interpret what I do."

"You're an archaeologist and your working for the military in Deep Space Telemetry?" Cordelia asked with her forehead wrinkling up for a moment before she smoothing it out worried about premature wrinkles.

"Oh, um, I'm also a linguist," Daniel said panicking for a moment.

"Oh, I can see that. Linguists can be useful. Sometimes being able to recognize the occasional obscure word in another language can save a life. So you like work as a translator while dealing with other countries doing deep space telemetry?"

"Something like that," Jack said before Daniel could reply. "Would you like to come over? I'm grilling up some steaks."

"Sure!" Cordelia said with a large smile. She lifted herself up, her hands resting on the top of the fence. She then used the incredible balance she'd developed from years as a cheerleader to swing her legs over the fence, ending up in the arms of Murray who caught her.

**End – Chapter 5**

REVIEWS INSPIRE ME!

It's weird jumping between calling him Murray and Teal'c. I hope I caught their characters okay. I felt Cordelia was a little out of character in the beginning, but I wanted you all to know they'd met a couple more times. I had no idea how to really continue their conversations over Star Wars and Indiana Jones since it's been so long since I've seen Indiana Jones. So you'll just have to imagine those meetings.

I had a lot of ideas for this chapter and decided that the events of the barbecue would have to be the next chapter. - Please look forward to it.


	6. Chapter 6

_Stargate SG-1_ belongs to MGM and _Angel_ belongs to Mutant Enemy. No copyright infringement is intended. Fanfiction is, in my opinion, free advertisement. There are many things I've bought because I enjoyed fanfiction that crossed into a new fandom. I encourage everyone to purchase these products.

**Chapter 6**

"How agile," Jack said with his eyes a little bigger than before, though it was not that noticeable. His suspicions increased although he was unsure what was more suspicious, that she could vault over the fence like that, or that she thought nothing of it.

"I used to be a cheerleader," Cordelia said cheerfully with her arms wrapped around Murray's neck. He was still holding her in his own arms after catching her as she came over the fence. "Then I worked with a private investigator. I was technically a secretary but I ended up working on several of his cases."

Sam and Jack exchanged looks for a moment before Jack spoke out, "That's interesting."

"Yeah. But I learned a lot about myself working there. Actually I want to be an actress, but it's hard to be discovered. And someone I knew in high school had started working private investigation. It was a job."

"You're an actress?"

"I want to be. I'm working on it but it's a slow going. I signed up for a local acting group here in Colorado Springs."

"If you want to be an actress why don't you move to L.A. or New York?"

"Oh. I was living in L.A. I moved here for health reasons. While I was living there I started to suffer from terrible headaches. My doctor gave me a couple of choices and the only one I was really willing to do was move here. She was right too, I haven't suffered a single headaches since I moved here. She's still trying to figure out another alternative for me. She's great, she's also helping out my old boss too. Cindy found a couple of people to replace me. It's nice to know that it takes more than one person to replace you. She also sends some of her clientele to him if she thinks he can help them."

Cordelia didn't mention here about Cindy hooking them up with the occasional hunter who came to town. Angel was hoping some of them would be willing to hook up on a permanent basis, but he hadn't found a partner yet. He was developing quite a network of informants though. John Winchester had proved himself to be a great source of information apparently. Cordelia didn't really know the details.

"Murray, you should probably put me down."

"I do not wish to kill you, Cordelia Chase," Murray said softly.

Cordelia giggled, "In this case 'put me down' means to place me on the ground."

"Indeed," Murray said as he gently let Cordelia's feet touch the ground.

"To put something down normally means to put something down not to kill something. It can be used as a nice way of saying you had to kill something, often something you cared about, or to mean something has been insulted but normally it's taken in the literal context." Cordelia liked to explain slang and expressions to Murray. His confusion reminded her of Giles, Wesley and Angel. None of them were really aware of modern Californian slang, or even teen expressions, but they also never really wanted her to explain them.

Though Cordelia had never actually gotten a clear answer on where Murray was from, she was relatively sure he wasn't from Earth. Not that she was about to mention it as she wrapped an arm firmly around Murray's waist as he led her to the table set up next to the barbecue grill.

"I think the food is burning," Cordelia said trying to hide a smirk.

"#," Jack yelped as he rushed to save the food on the barbecue. As Jack tried to salvage what was on the grill Danny started to snicker and Cordelia finally gave in and started to giggle. Sam, using her skills gained from being in the military, managed to maintain her composure by biting her lip. Cordelia could tell Murray found this funny too, although it wouldn't be obvious to most people.

"Pick on me, your cook for the day," Jack snapped out jokingly. He soon piled up a huge amount of hamburgers and other meats on the table. Silence soon followed as people began to gather their food and Cordelia knew she was being watched by the Jack and Sam.

"So, Sam, are you also in the military?" Cordelia asked with a grin on her face. She already figured Sam probably was. Sam using the same body language as Jack was just one giveaway for Cordelia.

"Yes, I'm a major in the Air Force. I'm also a doctor, since I have a P.H.D. in astrophysics."

"Well that at least makes sense for someone working in Deep Space Telemetry," Cordelia said with a small grin.

Jack and Sam exchanged looks again as Cordelia looked down at her one small hamburger. Cordelia did need to maintain her figure, especially if she still wanted to be an actress someday.

"So," Daniel started speaking noticing the silence from Jack and Sam and not understanding it, "what do you do when you're not being an actress?"

"I work part time at the shoe store in the mall. It's a job and it puts shoes in the closet."

"I thought the phrase went 'it puts food on the table,'" Teal'c said looking down at Cordelia.

"It does, shoes are more important to me," Cordelia said with a huge smile. "It's taken awhile but my shoe closet is finally as healthy as it was before my dad's trouble with the IRS."

"Ah," Teal'c said as if he understood. He saw that the others understood and knew he'd have to ask them after Cordelia left to know the meaning of what she said. The rest of the afternoon was spent chit chatting about nothing important. Soon they were all cleaning up from the barbecue and Cordelia was getting ready to leave. "Should we have asked your roommate to join us?"

Cordelia's eyes widened for a moment in panic. "He rarely leaves the house and he doesn't eat meat," _or anything else for that matter_, Cordelia thought to herself.

Of course that didn't really help her case with Jack and Sam, they found her actions here very suspicious. They both decided at that moment that the first thing they would do when Cordelia left was call the SGC to get a background check done on Teal'c new friend.

**End – Chapter 6**

REVIEWS INSPIRE ME!

It's been awhile since I mentioned other fandoms in this story. This chapter mentions a character from _Supernatural_.

I think this is when Sam was still a Major, but I could be wrong, please let me know if I need to change it. This takes place somewhere in season 5 of SG-1, although I am probably taking a lot of liberties with the storyline.

This chapter didn't go exactly as I had planned and now I have to take a short detour from what I was planning for a background check. Hope you enjoy it!


	7. Chapter 7

_Stargate SG-1_ belongs to MGM and _Angel_ belongs to Mutant Enemy. No copyright infringement is intended. Fanfiction is, in my opinion, free advertisement. There are many things I've bought because I enjoyed fanfiction that crossed into a new fandom. I encourage everyone to purchase these products.

**Chapter 7**

The SG-1 team sat around a table, each had a copy of Cordelia Chases' background check in front of them. It was thicker than they had imagined it would be, well than Jack and Sam thought. Daniel didn't really know how thick a background check should be, Tealc' hadn't been expecting a background check of any kind.

Jack was the first to speak, giving voice to thought, "This is at least twice as thick as someone her age should have in a background check. She's only 20."

"I do not understand why this was necessary at all," Teal'c spoke out.

"It's suspicious that a young woman would move right next to me and befriend you."

"You do not believe it is possible for me to make a friend among the Tau'ri?"

"What? No! That isn't what I meant! It's just a bit too much of a coincidence not to check out." Jack worried he might have offended Teal'c. It was just weird that he'd become friends with a valley girl.

"Indeed," Teal'c spoke out after a small silence.

Daniel and Sam looked at each other before Daniel decided to break the uncomfortable atmosphere. He coughed softly and spoke, "Let's just look through it."

After a moment they all opened their files and began leafing through it. The first page was a quick summary of the contents.

"Wow!" Jack cried out his eyes wide. "She's been interviewed 28 times by the police!"

"Well she did say she was working for a private investigator and she helped out on cases," Daniel interjected.

"No…" Jack said flipping through the pages and skim reading the police reports. "This is all in high school. Look at this! Sophomore year of high school she and a fellow student found a bunch of students massacred. She's on the scene a lot for murder scenes."

"OH! Check this out, page 18," Sam said her head tilted down reading furiously. "She was one of the three girls that that fraternity at UC Sunnydale was going to sacrifice. It was in the news a couple of years ago. Turns out that the fraternity had been sacrificing girls for over 50 years. Someone from her school had crashed the party where they'd grabbed the girls, worried about a friend of his, she'd also been selected to be sacrificed, he had realized they were still there after the party ended and had gone back with some other friends and saved them."

"The things that happened to this girl! She was kidnapped by someone trying to make a bride of Frankenstein type thing. I'm surprised she's willing to make friends with people considering the things that happened to her just in high school!" Jack said as he read some of the reports in more depth.

"This is fascinating," Daniel said as he read through them. "Some of these things she's interviewed over have some background in mythology. Religious sacrifices and the like. Her very first interview with the police was as a witness to some sort of mass murder scene committed by a cult."

"You think it's possible she might have had contact with the Goa'uld?" Jack asked his eye staring straight at Daniel.

"No… I don't think so. None of this seems to indicate aliens in any way. Still it's all very interesting."

Teal'c just sat there, saying nothing, as he read through the files. He had sensed no ulterior motive when it came to Cordelia Chase. She was very straight forward. For all he suspected there was more to her than apparent, there was no deceit detected. He would wait until his comrades finished reading their copies before he would say anything.

It took over an hour for them to read through it all. They sat the files down in front of them. Jack rested his forehead on the tips of his fingers with both his elbows resting on the table. He massaged his head from the headache he'd developed reading the files. Daniel leaned back in his chair his arms loose at his side. Sam, like Teal'c, remained sitting firmly in her chair.

"So let me summarize," Sam stated, "Cordelia Chase had an ideal life until age 16. Before that she was the winner of local beauty contests etcetera and then she started to end up at crime scenes. Then during her senior year of high school her father got into trouble for not paying his taxes. She got a job in a clothing store. She graduated from high school, went to LA to pursue a career in acting and got a job working for a P.I. where she again ended up at crime scenes. She then moved here for 'health reasons.'"

"Her life was like a horror movie. Happy teen ends up surrounded by psychos." Jack said sharing his own summary of her life.

"Well I don't see anything to imply she is anything other than what she says she is. It even says where she got the money for her home, a hefty finders fee and a percentage from a treasure trove of stuff she helped locate in LA," Daniel said offering his opinion.

"Indeed," Teal'c said rising from his seat. "She is who she is and has no intentions of harming us."

Teal'c left the room and the rest of SG-1 were left together for a few more moments where they decided they would leave her alone for now since she did seem to be a normal civilian with no ties to the NID.

**End – Chapter 7**

REVIEWS INSPIRE ME!

The long awaited background check! For the most part this was a lot easier to write than I thought it would be. Although it is a bit shorter than I hoped. This was really the first chapter without Cordelia actually in it.

Police reports mentioned come from episodes: The Harvest, Prophesy Girl, Some Assembly Required, and Reptile Boy. I always wondered how that police report would be filed about the fraternity sacrifices. I don't remember the details of any of the Angel episodes to mention them…


	8. Chapter 8

_Stargate SG-1_ belongs to MGM and _Angel_ belongs to Mutant Enemy. No copyright infringement is intended. Fanfiction is, in my opinion, free advertisement. There are many things I've bought because I enjoyed fanfiction that crossed into a new fandom. I encourage everyone to purchase these products.

**Chapter 8**

Jack look around the hall to make sure Teal'c and Danny weren't hanging around and snuck into Sam's office. Sam was sitting there staring at her computer screen and typing away on the keyboard.

"I need to talk to you," whispered Jack. Sam startled jumped up and reached for her gun before realizing who was talking to her.

"What?" she asked, her voice annoyed and impatient. Jack was always interrupting her.

"I don't want the others to know I'm here. I want to talk to you about Cordelia Chase. I want to keep looking into her background. Someone who was involved in that many crime scenes in high school cannot be normal. I don't care if it doesn't look like she's got anything to do with aliens or the NID. I want to be sure she's really on the level. Especially since Teal'c seems to like her so much. If she's anything other than what she seems we need to know now, before they get any closer."

"Way ahead of you sir," Sam began. She beckoned him closer, to come to her side of the desk to look at her computer screen. "Look at this. Her high school newspaper had an obituary column. That's extraordinary even if it wasn't such a small place. I've been looking into all the public records on her and the one thing I'm sure of is I don't want to move to Sunnydale."

"What do you mean 'had'? You mean the deaths stopped when she left?" Jack looked at Sam, his forehead wrinkled up in confusion.

"Their high school blew up in a gas leak explosion at graduation. It killed several people including the mayor and the principal. Here is a scary fact, over a dozen students died at graduation and I calculate that their graduating class still had the lowest fatality rate in the history of their school. It was noted in the last issue of the newspaper about that rate before graduation, so the students must have had some idea of what was going on. The school was almost 100 year old too."

"That many teenagers have been dying there for that long and it isn't national news?"

"I've looked through some of the coroner's reports. People there were dying of the strangest causes. The number one cause of death is by barbecue fork. Second was animal attack. There are also several reports of gangs on PCP wearing strange masks and a lot of gas leaks too."

"You think Chase had anything to do with it?"

"I think she knew what was up. I'm thinking she might have had something to do with the decrease in murders. Several people who appear on the police reports with her show up without her at even more crime scenes, although they weren't always interviewed. Including one Buffy Summers, who was awarded a write in award at prom, giving credit to her and her friends for the decrease."

"You think she's a vigilante?"

"Possibly, I need to do more research first."

"Well keep on it. Until then we should try and keep Chase and Teal'c apart. Where is Teal'c anyway?"

"He's with her actually, sir," Sam said biting her lip unsure of what else to say.

"#!#!"

--

"So anyway, Xander told me that Willow is really improving mentally, thanks to the group in Devon who deals with these problems."

"'These problems'?" Teal'c asked, his eyebrow raised, as he interrupted Cordelia's monologue.

"She's addicted to books, ancient books, her girlfriend was really concerned too. I wonder if they would have planned an intervention if my doctor hadn't known about this group in Devon? Giles knew about the group too, he just didn't realize how addicted she was. She'd been 'borrowing' his books without his knowledge," Cordelia explained. She had gotten really good at relating magical problems into mundane ones.

"OH! Let's go into this store!" Cordelia exclaimed grabbing Murray's arm and dragging him into yet another store. Cordelia had discovered a small outlet mall near her home and had dragged Murray with her. So far he'd suffered 4 hours of shopping as he judged the clothing she tried on and carried her purchases. Cordelia still loved clothing even if she wasn't as much a snob as she had once been. Besides she knew eventually a lot of these clothes would come back into style and that no one around here would remember that she'd worn them before. So far she hadn't met a single fashion crazy person here in the Springs.

Teal'c suffered through another 40 so minutes of helping Cordelia decide on what to buy. She really missed her credit card with no limit back when her father was rich. Soon Teal'c could barely see anything around all the bags and boxes he was carrying.

"Okay, I guess that's enough shopping for today!" Cordelia declared. Teal'c felt relief at this phrase and began the journey back to her car. As they started to walk Cordelia felt a jerk as a man grabbed her purse and began to run away. The poor thief had no idea who he was dealing with. Instead of yelling out Cordelia ran after him, overtook him, punched him, got her purse back and was next to Murray again as if it had never happened.

"That was impressive," Teal'c said looking at her over the boxes he hadn't had the chance to even release before it was all over.

Cordelia shrugged, "I was a cheerleader. And he's an idiot." Cordelia glanced over her shoulder at the downed thief who was being handcuffed behind her. He was being liberated of the four wallets he had apparently stolen earlier that day. "This is a military town after all, he was bound to run into someone who would stop him. Let's hurry to the car, all this shopping made me hungry. Where do you want to go for lunch?"

**End – Chapter 8**

REVIEWS INSPIRE ME!

You didn't really think Jack and Sam were giving up on this were you? They were just pretending since Teal'c and Daniel don't find her suspicious.

I have no idea if there really is an outlet mall in Colorado Springs.

This chapter was surprisingly easy to write. I was afraid I had writers block so I wrote out some things I wanted to eventually happen and went through my old notes and was like "Add these two ideas, stir, and make a chapter." It's too early for what I was originally planning to happen next.


	9. Chapter 9

_Stargate SG-1_ belongs to MGM and _Angel_ belongs to Mutant Enemy. No copyright infringement is intended. Fanfiction is, in my opinion, free advertisement. There are many things I've bought because I enjoyed fanfiction that crossed into a new fandom. I encourage everyone to purchase these products.

**Chapter 9**

Jack and Sam exchange looks as they returned to the gate. SG-1 had just finished a week long training mission with several other SG teams. Jack and Sam hadn't had a chance to really discuss the situation with Cordelia Chase, but both had set in motion their own unofficial background checks before they had left. Jack called in some favors and had people looking into Ms. Chase's past as well as those related to her from police reports. Sam had set a computer search on those names as well, if there was anything of note they would know now.

Sam returned with Jack to his office. She was more than able to check results on his computer while he checked for any useful phone messages. As Sam connected to Jack's computer he typed some numbers into his phone to listen to any messages he might have. Jack froze when he heard a familiar voice coming from the phone. Sam looked up at him concerned as the computer began verifying her identity. As Jack uttered one word Sam rushed to her feet and his side. "Mayborn."

Jack pressed buttons on the phone to switch to speaker and to repeat the message. Harry's voice here was quiet, "I don't know why you're interested in Summers, but stay away from her, her friends, and her ex-boyfriends. You don't want to mess with them, no one who knows what they do will be happy if you interfere with them. They scare me, they scare the NID, and they even scary Kinsey." A resounding click was heard as he hung up.

"Well if I wasn't suspicious before I'd most definitely be suspicious now," Jack said staring at his phone. Jack thought for a moment more as he tried to figure out why Mayborn would warn him away, especially risking being tracked down. The only two possibilities that came to his mind was that either Mayborn really was scared about Jack getting the attention of these people or Mayborn actually wanted him to look into it. After all, Jack had never ignored something that cryptic in his life and he wasn't about to start now. Jack saved the message and returned to listening to his other messages in private.

Sam retook her seat contemplating what was going on. As Sam typed into the computer she was shocked to notice a message of her own as well. On her screen was written the words "STAY AWAY FROM THIS FILE! Love, the Yellow Crayon ". The few files that weren't classified beyond even her authorization all had that message written on it. Whoever they were dealing with knew what they were doing.

Sam, of course, had never heard of the Yellow Crayon before. The Yellow Crayon was after all very good at hacking so few ever found out that their systems had been hacked at all. And fewer still knew who it was, in fact the number of people, still alive, who knew the identity of the Yellow Crayon was one, the man who had inspired the nickname in the first place by offering a yellow crayon to a crying girl back in kindergarten. And although he knew she was good he had no idea how good she was since he wasn't interested in computers.

Jack and Sam were both somewhat suspicious people by nature, well by training really, and these events most definitely set off their radars for this kind of stuff. As one they both logged off their respective electronic devices and left Jack's office. Each deciding to continue their research in different directions. Jack would look into Buffy Summers and Sam would figure out who the Yellow Crayon was. Each stopping momentarily to think that those were, respectively, silly names.

"We have to find Teal'c, even if Cordelia isn't NID, if they're afraid of her friends we should all avoid her until we figure out what's going on," Jack said doing his best to keep his voice level and not alert the others that he was bothered by something.

Sam nodded and they headed off to Teal'c room, hoping to speak with him, he usually spent his time after training missions meditating there. Once they arrived at his door and knocked and there was no answer they quickly broke into his room to find it empty. Jack sighed and led the way to the gym, finding it was occupied, and being used, by some of the miscellaneous soldiers stationed at the SGC but no Teal'c, they continued on to the cafeteria, which was also a Teal'c free zone. Soon Jack and Sam ended up in front of the infirmary, where they had last seen Teal'c, although his physical should have been over with half an hour ago. Sam opened the door after seeing Jack hesitate. Inside was Dr. Janet Frasier who looked up from her files to see who was at the door.

"Janet, have you seen Teal'c? We were looking for him and he isn't in his room," Sam asked before Jack or Janet could start anything.

"He took Daniel to see someone, a Chase, I think," Janet said as she set down her paperwork.

"Cordelia Chase?" Jack asked.

"Yeah, I guess that's what he could have said."

Jack and Sam looked at each other and rushed out the infirmary leaving Janet staring at where they had just been.

* * *

"Are you sure Cordelia said it was okay for me to come too?" Daniel asked Teal'c worried.

"She said it was so," Teal'c replied in monotone, anyone else would have been annoyed with answering the same question over and over again no matter how many ways Daniel could re-word it and languages he could did it in. It was actually only the seventh time he'd asked, and he'd only used two languages to ask, but it did seem to have been asked far too many times. Why Daniel seemed concerned at all confused Teal'c, but only a little since there was so many things about the Tau'ri that confused him.

It wouldn't be common knowledge why Daniel was nervous, but while on the training mission Daniel started to think about Cordelia and it reminded him of high school. The cheerleaders hadn't been too kind to the smart foster kid who was skipping grades and he was worried now that Cordelia would bring back some more unhappy childhood memories. Cordelia hadn't really been that different from some of the girls Daniel was reminded of, although Daniel didn't really know that, he also didn't know that Cordelia had been forced to grow up and be a better person than those cheerleaders. They'd been downright cruel to him at prom. His foster parents at the time had thought it would do him good to go. Daniel shuddered momentarily remembering that night.

"We have arrived," Teal'c said as Daniel drove past Cordelia's house.

Daniel took a deep breath and turned around and drove back the couple of houses so that he could park in front of her house. He parked and the two of them walked up to the front door. Teal'c reached over and rang the door bell. Moments later the door opened and standing there was Cordelia dressed in very casual clothes, in fact they were work out clothes, a plain white tank top and shorts. Cordelia smiled as she caught sight of them before moving to the side and gesturing for them to come in.

"It's great to see you again Murray! And you too, Daniel," Cordelia said cheerfully. "Murray, ready to see that meditation I use? The one that requires movement?"

"Indeed."

Cordelia smiled widely at him before taking it down a notch, only a little concerned about premature wrinkles. Then seeing the confused look at Daniel's face she explained, "I was learning Tai Chi before I moved here. It's really relaxing and Murray was trying to explain the meditation he uses and I thought he might be interested in this, but I didn't get to demonstrate what I knew before you guys had to work for a while week. It doesn't seem fair that you have to go on week long training trips where you can't communicate with people at all."

"Oh. Uh-Yeah," Daniel stuttered for a moment caught in Cordelia's fast pace. Cordelia grabbed his left hand and Teal'c right hand to drag them after her.

"I set up exercise mats in the backyard when Murray called to see if you guys could come over. Come on!"

Daniel looked around as he was dragged through Cordelia's home and was looking around trying to take it all in. It was surprising neat and tidy for such a ditzy person he thought. "Does your roommate keep things clean?" he asked before blushing embarrassed for saying that out loud.

"Dennis? Yeah, he's always cleaning, it's great, not that I'm a messy person mind you. Oh!" Cordelia said stopping suddenly. "I'm forgetting my manners, would either of you like something to drink?"

"Uh sure. Do you have coffee?" Daniel asked.

"No, I don't. … I went cold turkey off it since I heard that the caffeine in coffee can cause wrinkles," Cordelia said seriously.

"Cold turkey?" queried Murray before Cordelia or Daniel could speak again.

"A phrase meaning to stop completely, I have no idea where it came from. We could probably look it up later… So what do you want to drink Daniel?"

"Oh… How about tea?" Daniel asked.

Cordelia let go of Daniel and Teal'c and went through a nearby door. "Is this alright? It's all I have right now." Cordelia said as came back through the door and showed Daniel her box of tea.

"Yeah that's fine with me," Daniel said gazing after her. "I hope you don't mind me asking but why do you have British tea?"

"I don't actually like tea," Cordelia's voice replied, slightly muffled by the closed door between them, interrupted just a bit by the clanging and beeping made by getting out cups and using a microwave. "Giles sent it with the books he wanted me to store for him. I've asked him to keep sending it when he needs me to store stuff since Murray likes it."

"Books?" Daniel said, his expression changing to the one Jack had come to fear when on missions, actually he fears it most of the time but it's worse on missions.

"Yeah, Giles sent me a bunch of old books. Angel, my old boss, did too. They don't need them right now, but they don't want people stealing them. They think no one would come here to take them, plus Dennis is going through them and copying the pages, by hand at that, and we're working on organizing them."

"Old?" Daniel asked almost forcefully, "how old?"

"Really really old, not sure how old exactly though," Cordelia replied coming back holding a tray with two cups of tea and a glass of water. Cordelia walked through another nearby, open, doorway looking back expectantly at the two men. They both followed her into a cozy dining room. They sat down and each took their drinks, Cordelia drinking her water and the guys their tea.

"Are these the books Willow was borrowing for her ancient book addiction?" asked Murray as Teal'c decided to join the conversation.

"No, not those, these are books on demon summoning rituals for the most part. A couple books on prophesies, which is what Dennis is supposed to be copying out and translating."

"Is Dennis here?" asked Daniel. "What languages does he translate? What about-"

Teal'c, seeing that Daniel was planning to ask several more questions without giving Cordelia a chance to reply, reached over and touched Daniel's shoulder gently. Daniel shut up.

Cordelia giggled, she enjoyed seeing unadulterated curiosity, it reminded her of Willow in her pre-witch days, not that Cordelia would have ever admitted to liking Willow at any point in time. "I doubt you'll see Dennis. And he only knows Latin. I'm trying to teach him Sumerian."

"You know Sumerian?" Daniel asked shocked.

Teal'c was also surprised, he didn't know that Cordelia knew any other languages.

"I don't know it well. I know a couple of words in a lot of old languages. Giles taught us. He knows like 6 languages fluently, I think, and knows how to look up stuff in a bunch more. He used to work at some British museum," here Cordelia shrugged, she really didn't care about these things, but she was getting paid by Angel and Giles for the work she and Dennis did so she was willing to deal with it. More money was good. Plus Anya was giving her great investment advice. The only reason Cordelia kept her job at the mall was just in case something happened, and the employee discount, couldn't forget the employee discount at a shoe store. Cordelia really really loves shoes…

A few moments of silence passed as Daniel held back from asking questions. Cordelia maintained her own Murray like calm expressions only a short while before she burst into giggles again.

"Daniel?" she asked as he looked up from his tea, he'd been attempting to focus on it to avoid disturbing the potentially scary cheerleader.

"Yeah…"

"Would you like to look at some of the books while Murray and I work out?"

"Yes!!!"

Cordelia giggled again as she showed him to the study. Daniel's eyes widened as he saw the books sitting on the shelves. There were over 50 books and they were, as Cordelia said, really really old. Daniel couldn't even imagine what books that old would be worth. Cordelia smiled at the look of shock on his face and even Teal'c almost smiled at the giddy joy of Daniel in book heaven.

"I can read them?" Daniel asked carefully, making sure it was alright.

"Yes. You're an archaeologist and a linguist, right? I know you'll take care of them. You just can't take them home with you," Cordelia replied. "Come on Murray, let's leave the geek to his books."

"Indeed."

**End – Chapter 9**

REVIEWS INSPIRE ME!

**Notes:**

Cordelia seems so out of character here… Oh well…

This chapter ended up surprising long (Longest chapter so far!) and maybe a little mundane. A lot of stuff I wasn't going to add until later chapters and stuff I hadn't been able to fit into previous chapters worked really well in this chapter. YAY! I know there are a couple of things that are bothering some reviewers which will hopefully get explained soon, I can't answer a lot of them until the amulet of light shows up.

I am alive and working on my fics, at least mentally. Sorry it's been so long since I worked on this fic. Someone said it didn't have a plot and that bothered me so I decided to focus on my other story, Dinner with Voldemort, which I will hopefully finish soon, and then my dog died and I didn't really feel like writing...

**An Alternate version of the Jack and Sam search for Teal'c**

As one they both logged off their respective electronic devices and left Jack's office. Jack reached over and grabbed Sam's should softly but firmly. Silently he gestured her in the direction of Teal'c's room followed by pointing to him and then the other direction, towards the gym. Sam nodded and signaled that if their chose first checks weren't his location she would go on to check the cafeteria and he would check the infirmary. Jack's eyes widened in horror and he shook his head frantically. Sam held back a giggle as Jack gestured for them to switch, he really didn't want to see Janet again with her needles, and her joy in using them on her favorite pincushion, Jack.

They rushed to Daniels office to see if he knew where Teal'c was. As they stood panting in his doorway Daniel stared at them. In one voice they asked, "Do you know where Teal'c is?"

Daniel looked at them concerned he as he stood up he said, "I believe he's with Cordelia. She's teaching him some sort of meditation she was learning from her old boss."

"What!?" exclaimed Jack and Sam in unison.

**End – **I decided not to use this since it seemed a little out there. But I had to share it. Plus I wanted Daniel to go with Teal'c to see Cordelia.


	10. Chapter 10

_Stargate SG-1_ belongs to MGM and _Angel_ belongs to Mutant Enemy. No copyright infringement is intended. Fanfiction is, in my opinion, free advertisement. There are many things I've bought because I enjoyed fanfiction that crossed into a new fandom. I encourage everyone to purchase these products.

**Chapter 10**

Jack pulled his car into his driveway. He was pretending to be calm, but he and Sam were both worried. They didn't know why Mayborn was concerned about Cordelia's old classmates, and the more they didn't know the more concerned they were. More and more unanswered questions were popping up and they needed some of the answered before they'd be comfortable with Teal'c spending time with her.

He sighed as he and Sam exited his car and started heading over to Cordelia's house. He missed the days when he didn't have to be suspicious over new people. As they approached the door they heard soft sounds from the backyard. Sounds they recognized as fighting. Jack and Sam raced to the side gate to the back yard, drawing their weapons and appeared a moment later at the backyard to see Teal'c take down Cordelia in unarmed combat.

"I believe I have… put you down," Teal'c said with an eyebrow arched up ever so slightly.

Cordelia broke into giggles before stuttering out between the hardest ones, "Indeed."

Cordelia reached out her arms and grabbed one of Teal'c's arms and allowed him to pull her back up to her feet. Jack and Sam both hurriedly concealed their guns back into their hiding places. As Cordelia dusted herself off she looked up and saw them by the edge of her yard. She smiled and waved.

"Hello. So… What are you doing here, in my backyard, unexpectedly?"

"Oh. Uh- We heard something in the backyard and we came here right away, worried," Jack said, quickly trying to save themselves.

"Oh! My own knights hurrying to my rescue! It's just like high school, only, not actually in danger. Murray asked me if I knew anything about fighting after I showed him what I know of Tai Chi."

"Cordelia has potential," Teal'c said simply. He had seen the two of them appear with guns in hand even if Cordelia hadn't. He was actually disappointed in them. Why did they doubt her when she had done nothing bad to their knowledge and they had trusted him even though they must have suspected some of his past. The double standard of the Tau'ri confused him. Would she have to prove her loyalty before they would allow her to be herself without them trying to find something suspicious in every action?

"I still lost every time."

"You lasted longer than most I've seen him practice with. I've watched him from time to time for a few years now," Daniel said from inside the house. He had been reading the books for awhile, they were fascinating if useless in relation to any aliens he'd heard of, when he'd heard the noises change in the backyard. He had been curious and had been watching from the screen door for the past 10 minutes or so. He hadn't seen Jack or Sam arrive though, the view of that blocked by the house. He watched now as they came into view.

Daniel turned to face Cordelia, "I think you need to understand that T-Murray is the best fighter on base. No one there has defeated him and I seriously think you've come closer than anyone else in such a short period of time. There are some who can hold their own longer than that, but they've practiced against him to get to that amount of time."

"Oh, wow!" Cordelia let a large smile appear on her face at that. All that demon fighting might actually have increased her stamina a great deal. Cordelia's thoughts wandered off a bit wondering if maybe her next audition should be for an action film. Though she was realistic, it would have to wait until Cindy could figure out someway for her to not get those beeping headaches.

Jack and Sam exchanged looks, yet another thing about Cordelia wasn't adding up. Being a P.I.'s secretary shouldn't develop that kind of ability. Teal'c, seeing the look, decided that they were here for reason. Jack turned away from Sam and turned to Teal'c.

"Actually I came over because I really need to talk to Murray about something," Jack said deciding it was best to just get this conversation over with.

Murray nodded and followed Jack a little away from the house as not to be overheard.

"Mayborn called and warned us away from Cordelia and her friends. Said pretty much everyone is afraid of them," Jack said coming straight to the point. He really didn't need to tell anymore than that, this was suspicious enough on its own.

"For what reason?" asked Teal'c.

"I don't know yet. Don't know how to find that out either."

"That's simple," Teal'c replied before turning to the others and approaching Cordelia. "Cordelia, what do you know about the NID?"

"Huh?"

"Buddy, what are you doing?" asked Jack quickly, grabbing onto Teal'c's arm as if that could somehow restrain him.

"I trust Cordelia, she might know why Mayborn warned you away from her."

"What?" was said by Daniel with his eyes wide.

Cordelia watched confused, not following the conversation, which is kind of amazing in of itself considering her experience of following dimwits *cough* Harmony *cough* as well as eggheads *cough* Wesley *cough*. Admittedly she had never been able to follow Willow babble that well, it was an ability learned with much more time than she was willing to spend in her presence. Though she could follow other people babble really well from what she did experience.

"Fine," Jack all but yelled as he turned from Teal'c to Cordelia. "What DO you know about the NID?"

"Well… That depends," Cordelia said puzzled.

"On?" Jack demanded standing up straighter at her non-answer.

"What the NID is."

"What do you mean?" asked Sam as she came to stand between Daniel and Cordelia, just in case.

"I don't know what the NID is, I might know something, but I don't know what it is until someone tells me what the NID is…"

"The NID," Daniel tried to explain, "it's a, well, I guess what it comes down to is a government thing that's kind of corrupt. Mayborn used to work with them."

"That tells me so much," Cordelia said rolling her eyes. "And this Mayburn guy told you that I was dangerous or something?"

"Mayborn," Daniel corrected automatically to another eye roll from Cordelia.

"Well, no," Jack said. "It was more about someone girl you knew in High School. Summers…"

"Buffy?" asked Cordelia.

"Yes."

"Then it's probably about last year."

"What about it…?"

"Okay… I'm not supposed to know this, and I'm pretty sure neither are you. This is like so top secret it didn't exist when it was happening, and most definitely not now that it got messed up."

"We have high security clearance."

"In Deep Space Telemetry?"

"Um. Yeah."

"Sure… They were doing some research out at UC Sunnydale last year. The chick in charge was trying to create super soldiers. She was drugging her men with 'vitamins' that were actually steroids. They worked for a while before making their hearts explode. I had to hear so much about that from my boss, well not the hearts exploding part, I found that out later. You see he used to date Buffy and she was seeing one of the soldiers and he so wasn't over her. God! He can brood and brood and brood," Cordelia paused for a moment to sigh.

"She had no respect for life, any life. The doctor chick, not Buffy. Anyway, the doctor was trying to create a cyborg, half machine half… organic. It reprogrammed itself, killed her, and went around dissecting people before deciding that it needed to make more of its kind. Buffy, her soldier boyfriend, and her friends managed to stop it, but it had killed a lot of people before that happened. Mostly people involved in the project."

"Oh." Jack really couldn't think of anything else to say at the moment as he and the others processed this.

"Which brings up a question of my own."

"What…?"

"Why would someone, who used to work for the NID, call and tell you to stay away from Buffy Summers?"

**End – Chapter 10**

REVIEWS INSPIRE ME!

Daniel slipped and almost called Teal'c by name.

So… Cordelia's summary about the Initiative, what do you think?

Ohhh. Cordelia caught them!!! And it brings us to a cliffhanger! I think that's the first one in this story.

I was going to work on finishing my other fic but I had to write some more of this because someone was totally awesome and nominated this for best unfinished Stargate crossover. I'm so totally honored. This story has also been nominated for best challenge response! TWO nominations! I didn't even know this was qualified for the latter, but unfinished fics can be nominated in that category. And all I can think is wow. Thank you to whoever nominated me. Wow.


	11. Chapter 11

_Stargate SG-1_ belongs to MGM and _Angel_ belongs to Mutant Enemy. No copyright infringement is intended. Fanfiction is, in my opinion, free advertisement. There are many things I've bought because I enjoyed fanfiction that crossed into a new fandom. I encourage everyone to purchase these products.

**Chapter 11**

"Um," Jack thought as quickly as he could, trying to come up with a reason why someone would call about that.

Teal'c watched impassively for a moment before saying, "You continued the background check."

Jack fought the urge to step back as both Teal'c and Daniel stared at him. Cordelia's face twisted for a moment as she glared at him. Her hands rose to rest on her hips as she stepped forward angrily. She fought hard to stop herself from slapping Jack.

"How dare you!" Cordelia all but screamed at him.

"I had to be sure you weren't a threat to Murray," Jack attempted to explain.

"I believed that fear was satisfied after the initial background check," Teal'c said softly.

Cordelia's gaze transferred to Murray for a moment before deciding he disapproved even if he hadn't told her they'd done it.

"If you wanted to know something you could have just asked!" Cordelia said with a glare.

"Fine!" Jack shouted out before continuing quieter, "There has to be more to it than that!"

"What?" Cordelia frowned softly confused about where he was going.

"She took out some cyborg, with a little help, and now everyone is scared of her. There has to be more to it than that. It doesn't make sense that the NID would be afraid of a, what, 20 year old girl to the point Mayborn would actually call to warn me away!"

"Let me be honest here. I'm very angry with you right now. Not because you did a background check on me, I was expecting that. I've thought since Murray told me that's what he does is 'Deep Space Telemetry' that it's a very bad cover story for something. I'm not sure what you all do, and I don't really care as long as it doesn't affect me negatively. But I was also expecting you to stop when you found that my life is a mostly open book. You apparently didn't do that. You also unexpectedly tried to look into the background of people I knew in High School. They have nothing to do with why I'm here, and you're suspicious of them. That is why I'm mad at you. So tell me, why. Why should I answer your questions now?"

"Perhaps we should take this inside," Daniel suggested to prevent any eavesdroppers getting into what he knew was classified. Cordelia glanced at him and Daniel shivered at being the recipient of her icy glare, even if it was just for a moment. She didn't move.

Teal'c reached over and gently laid his hand on her shoulder. She turned her head to focus on him. Her eyes softened just a bit before she calmly turned away and headed towards the house. Teal'c let his arm fall as his teammates each gave him a look. He met each of their gazes for a moment before following her past Daniel into the house.

Cordelia went straight to one of the chairs in her living room. The others following and taking seats about her. Cordelia leaned to the side and looked at them with an eyebrow arched up in a style the reminded the others of Teal'c.

"So… Why should I tell you why some people in the United States government are afraid of a 20 year old woman? Because I can't think of a single reason why I should help someone who looked into my background without my permission."

"We had the right to make sure that Murray wasn't being used," Jack spoke out trying to defend himself again.

"Oh? He's not able to judge my character on his own? He can't take care of himself?" Cordelia asked softly. Cordelia turned to face Daniel, "Let me ask you something. You're a civilian consultant for them, right?"

"Yeah…" Daniel confirmed hesitantly.

"Did you have a background check done by them when you started working for them?"

"I... I guess so. I never really asked."

"If they were as 'thorough' looking into your background would you still have been hired? That they looked into people you went to school with. People you've worked with. Everyone you knew. Wouldn't they find something they disliked? That if they held the actions of those you knew against you that they would have eventually found something they would have disapproved of even if you hadn't done anything?"

"I suppose so. I've never done anything illegal but people I've worked for have gone on and done things that are illegal."

"What about you Murray?"

"They were unable to do a background check on me. They would not have employed me if I had not earned their trust first," Teal'c said simply.

"So tell me," Cordelia said turning from Murray to Sam then turning to Jack, "why should I?"

"Please Cordelia," Murray said softly to her. He knew that Jack and Sam wouldn't stop until their questions were answered and he wanted them to leave Cordelia alone.

Cordelia looked at her friend for a moment, gave a little shrug and a sigh, "This might take awhile. Do you want some more tea?"

**End – Chapter 11**

REVIEWS INSPIRE ME!

Sorry for the wait. This took over 2 weeks instead of the less than 1 I'd said… For the last couple of weeks I've been either working, sick or spending time with my best friend who came to town for her birthday and to visit her dad in the hospital.


	12. Chapter 12

_Stargate SG-1_ belongs to MGM and _Angel_ belongs to Mutant Enemy. No copyright infringement is intended. Fanfiction is, in my opinion, free advertisement. There are many things I've bought because I enjoyed fanfiction that crossed into a new fandom. I encourage everyone to purchase these products.

**Chapter 12**

Cordelia rose without really waiting for a response and went into the kitchen. Sam followed after a quick nod from Jack. Sam stood braced in the doorway, using her body to force the swinging door to remain open, allowing all of SG-1 watch as Cordelia went around the process of making tea. Watched as she reached into the cupboard and pulled out 4 cups, watched as she poured water into them, watched as she placed them into the microwave, watched as she took them out and watched as she placed tea bags into them from a nearby container.

Cordelia turned and glared at Sam, "Are you at least going to help me carry them into the living room?"

Sam flinched back as she realized she hadn't helped at all. She stood up straight and came over and grabbed two of the cups while Cordelia grabbed the other two and they made there way back to where the men had been sitting quietly. Cordelia placed the two cups in front of Teal'c and Daniel while Sam gave one of her cups to Jack.

"Aren't you going to drink some?" Jack asked suspiciously.

"I don't drink tea," Cordelia said while reaching behind her chair and taking something out.

Jack and Sam were both reaching for their guns as Cordelia revealed the bottle of water that had been concealed by her seat. As she sat down she rolled her eyes as she caught sight of the guns. Jack and Sam returned their weapons to their resting place but placed the cups in front of themselves, just in case. Exchanging glances as Teal'c and Daniel both deliberately took sips of their drinks.

"Are you going to explain now?" Jack demanded impatient. He was sick of waiting.

"Fine," Cordelia said with a small huff and another roll of her eyes. "You have to understand that there was stuff going on that the people in Sunnydale don't even know about that is giving them protection from the government. It isn't just that they know all sorts of things that the government trusts them to keep secret. You see, Buffy and her… mentor, Giles, used to belong to a British organization. Well their headquarters are in England anyway, they're actually an international organization."

"Used to?"

"Yeah… It was totally messed up anyway since she didn't get paid, though I think Giles did. She totally fired them after they fired Giles, they didn't approve of the father daughter bond they were developing. Anyway, we were told what was going on in L.A. just in case they weren't able to deal with the problem with Adam themselves. My boss got all broody because some people in his family were forced to help out the U.S. during WWII because the Nazi were doing similar experiments. They kidnapped… people, experimented on them, something about cutting out part of their brains and somehow it all ended up on a submarine. In the end his family saved a lot of the crew and they hid out for the rest of the war," here Cordelia allowed one of her arms to flail for a moment. Angel really hadn't told her much at all. This was all stuff she'd pieced together from Angel while he was brooding and Wesley who knew a little about it.

"Okay," Jack drawled out slowly. "I'm not seeing the connection."

Cordelia paused for a moment to glare again at Jack before continuing. "After the war all countries involved in it signed a top secret treaty of some kind saying that only this organization could do any of these experiments. I've been assured that they haven't… Anyway, this other guy I work with also used to work for this company, and he told his cousin who still works there-"

"This sure seems to have spread a lot for a top secret project that no one is supposed to talk about," Jack said sarcastically. He was beginning to think she was making the whole thing up.

"Who told her bosses," Cordelia continued as if she hadn't been interrupted. "They didn't take it well, told someone in the British government. Who got angry and threatened all sorts of stuff if the military didn't stay away from Buffy and them."

"Uh huh, sure."

"You don't believe me? Ask someone high up what the 'Nautilus' treaty is."

"I will. But you aren't going to leave town or anything until I check this out."

"I wasn't planning to leave," Cordelia said looking at Jack like he was an idiot, She then turned to Murray and asked, "Is he always this way?"

"Often enough," Daniel said answering her instead while Teal'c nodded.

SG-1 left soon after that. Cordelia had said something vague about being tired and them having a lot to think about. Jack made vague warnings in between Cordelia planning another work out date with Murray and promising Daniel he could come back to look at her books. Sam almost looked lost in all the chaos as Cordelia all but forced her and Jack to leave while welcoming the others back. As the door closed behind them she heard a muffled, "Why did I have to move next door to an idiot?" Sam held back a giggle deciding then and there that Cordelia was on the level, although the story she'd heard that day was hard for her to agree to.

Cordelia returned to her living room slumping, in a very un-Cordy like way into her favorite chair. She spared a quick glare at the two full cups of now cold tea that had been left untouched by two of the most suspicious people she'd ever met. She closed her eyes as she tilted her head back exhausted from having to share so much stuff with people she was relatively sure now worked on another top secret project. She spared a moment to wish, internally, that they wouldn't be able to get any real data about what she'd shared. She didn't want to have to listen to them asking more questions. If they really did ask about the treaty they'd find it to be quiet true. They'd also be told to not pursue the issue to insure peace with several of their allies. Hopefully that would be enough to make sure Jack would drop the issue with her.

Cordelia opened her eyes as she saw a cup of hot chocolate floating in front of her. "Thanks Dennis. Mmmm. Prepared just the way I like it." She closed her eyes as she held the cup in her hands and took a deep breath. It wasn't that cold yet, but somehow hot cocoa was just something that relaxed her. With her eyes closed she heard the cups being taken from her coffee table and into the kitchen. Heard Dennis rinse them out before placing the cups in the dishwasher. Cordelia smiled as she heard the water running in the bathroom, knowing that Dennis was preparing a nice warm bath for her. She took a sip of her cocoa as she began to get up.

KNOCK KNOCK

Cordelia glared at her door before saying softly, "This better not be Jack." She walked to the door, cup in hand. She almost dropped it as she caught sight of the person at the door. "Angel."

**End – Chapter 12**

REVIEWS INSPIRE ME!

You all thought she'd be blabbing about the supernatural, didn't you? I'm taking serious liberties with Season 5 Episode 13 of Angel writing this chapter, and possibly a great deal more of the Buffy verse. (I've never seen this episode.) I felt it more believable that the U.S. government would avoid confronting Buffy knowing that it could cause international problems. I'm totally increasing the power of the Watcher's Council… I think.

Somehow Jack turns out a bit jerky with the way he's been acting. It just kind of ends up that way… I promise I do like him.

Angel makes an appearance!!! Finally some explanations about things bothering some readers will happen.


	13. Chapter 13

_Stargate SG-1_ belongs to MGM and _Angel_ belongs to Mutant Enemy. No copyright infringement is intended. Fanfiction is, in my opinion, free advertisement. There are many things I've bought because I enjoyed fanfiction that crossed into a new fandom. I encourage everyone to purchase these products.

**Chapter 13**

Cordelia stared in shock at Angel, who was standing in her doorway. "How?" was all she managed to say before the stress she'd been under for the past few hours wore on her. She growled, barely containing a scream. As happy as she was to see Angel, this was just making today an incredibly bad day.

"We found the amulet," Wesley explained.

"What? You're here too Wesley?" Cordelia said surprised, she hadn't even noticed the ex-watcher standing next to Angel.

Wesley rolled his eyes, he was getting used to being ignored when he was with Angel. "Can we come in?" he asked as he stepped through the opening without giving her a chance to reply.

Cordelia backed out of his way with a glare. "Come," Cordelia began as Angel stepped through the doorway, "in. … How did you…?"

"The amulet let me enter the non-magic field, but nothing magical binds me. I can't even feel the demon, can't take my demonic form, it's very… weird."

"Oh," Cordelia said simply as she guided them into the house. It was only a few moment before they were settled into the living room. "You want anything to drink? I can make tea, more tea. You know what, I'm sick of making tea, if you want tea you can make it."

Wesley looked at Cordelia, then Angel and went back to Cordelia. "I'll go make some tea, do you want some?"

"I don't like tea," Cordelia said pulling out another bottle of water from behind her chair.

"Angel?"

"Alright," he said agreeing. Seeing Cordelia look at him confused, "I don't need to drink blood here since I can't go into my game face. I need to stick to an all liquid diet though. At least that's what Cindy recommends since no vampire has ever worn the amulet before."

"Where's the kitchen?" Wesley asked, getting a pointed finger in reply.

"You seem very tired," Angel commented, concerned.

"It's been an awful evening," Cordelia explained. "I had to explain about the Initiative to some air force guys, the ones I think are dealing with aliens. I had to explain it all without revealing anything about 'hostile sub-terrestrials'. I even had to mention the Nautilus treaty. I don't think they believe me anyway."

"Ah."

Wesley reappeared in the living room without the tea, "Dennis kicked me out. I was apparently making too much noise looking for stuff so he's making the tea for us."

"How did you find out about the Nautilus treaty?" Angel asked Cordelia. Wesley, hearing the question, let out a small 'eep'. Angel looked at Wesley, sort of half shook his head, and said, "Nevermind."

Dennis came into the room holding two tea cups and placed them in front of the guests.

"Thanks," Wesley and Angel both said as they took their first sips.

"This is really good," Wesley said surprised. He had been expecting American tea, which he could only just stand.

"Giles sends it… So how does the amulet actually work?" Cordelia asked.

"Well actually its sole purpose is to identify the supernatural," Wesley began entering Watcher mode, setting down his cup. "It was originally used to identify people entering villages with one entrance, making sure they weren't supernatural. It's fascinating really, you see-"

"It lights up when near demons, witches and slayers," Angel interrupted, simplifying it. "That's all it does. Some human family has had it for centuries without it activating. They were getting rid of it in an estate sale, I bought it."

"Why didn't you just say that?" Cordelia asked Wesley, smacking him softly.

"Ow!" Wesley cried out. He continued while gently rubbing his arm, "Basically when the non-magic field turns the amulet off, whatever it's touching looses magical properties. Cindy was busy when she was explaining it so I didn't get all the details."

"Wait!" Cordelia called out as she processed in what Wesley had said. "What do you mean the non-magic field turns off amulets?"

"What's what Cindy said it does," Wesley confirmed.

"But…" Cordelia's eyes narrowed in anger, her hand going over her heart for a moment before she thrust her hand out, palm up. "Dennis! Cell phone!" She was wide awake now.

It only took a few moments before Dennis had located the phone and dropped it off into her hand. She flipped it open and pressed a bunch of buttons. Angel and Wesley were very confused as the phone loudly began to ring. Cordelia had put it on speaker phone.

"Hello, Dr. Cindy Demona's phone. This is Jonathan speaking. What is the nature of your call?"

"Jonathan? From Sunnydale High?"

"Yes…"

"This is Cordelia Chase. I want to talk to Cindy NOW!"

"Cordelia?" Jonathan gulped, suddenly terrified. Give him a Fyarl demon any day over Cordelia. "I'll let Cindy know you're here, on the phone I mean. I mean I'll go get her." Jonathan's steps could be heard as he ran with the phone.

Cordelia looked at Angel and Wesley, "What is Jonathan doing answering Cindy's cell phone?"

Angel looked to Wesley for help since he wasn't sure how to explain it. The only explanation they'd gotten was from Andrew, and it was full of all sorts of Jedi metaphors that he didn't get. Wesley didn't understand them either… The best they'd figured out is that Cindy had gone to Sunnydale to check out Buffy's big bad, but had been unable to locate her. She had, on the other hand, found Jonathan, Andrew, Warren and Tucker. She'd taken both Jonathan and Andrew in as apprentices and they were both learning how to heal various human-friendly demons. No one was quite sure what she'd done with Warren and Tucker. And Wesley wasn't about to tell Cordelia that he'd come here with Angel to get away from them.

"I'm waiting!" Cordelia said with an impatient glare. "Why is Jonathan answering Cindy's phone?"

"Because I've made him one of my interns," Cindy's voice came over the speaker phone. "Please tell me you didn't scare my student into interrupting me while I was giving a WERTGEHN demon a physical to ask that."

"I was told that the non-magic field turns off magical amulets!"

"It does."

"Then how does my necklace protect me from possession? I have no intention of getting taken over by snakes!"

"The amulet isn't just magical Cordelia. I imbued it with my true blood."

"What?"

"The spell I used caused your pendant to absorb my true blood. Outside the non-magic field it'll protect you from supernatural possessions and no matter where you are the presence of my blood will protect you from the goa'uld. Due to my being in a human form my blood isn't currently poisonous to humans or anything native to Earth, but it is to others, including them. In fact it's highly poisonous to them."

"Oh."

"Is that it?"

"Are you sure it isn't poisonous to me?"

"Of course not! I mean, I wouldn't swallow it or anything, but normal skin contact leaves a protective residue on you."

"Alright then. Thanks Cindy."

"Uh huh. No problem. Please don't call me during my office hours unless it's an emergency, okay?"

"This was an emergency."

"Uh huh… Jonathan no! Don't give him that! You spit that out! WERTGEHN's can't eat sugar!" CLICK

Cordelia ran a hand through her hair to push it back behind her ears while turning to look at Angel and Wesley, "This day has been evil. I'm too tired to deal with anything else. I'm going to go enjoy my bath, that's probably cold by now, and then go to bed. I have a guest bedroom and a couch," Cordelia waved her hand in the direction of the couch. "Figure out for yourselves which you want."

* * *

Cordelia woke with a start. "What's wrong Dennis?" She watched confused as Dennis softly banged two glasses together. She reached for the light, but stopped immediately as Dennis dropped the glasses onto her bed to move the lamp away from her. "Ok ok!" Cordelia said softly as she stood up and followed Dennis as he picked the glasses back up and guided her towards the stairs.

As they passed the guest bedroom they were joined by Wesley, who didn't appreciate being woken up in the middle of the night, even if it was by a beautiful woman. He grumbled from the moment he woke up until they got downstairs about needing his sleep. This trip took several minutes too since they were doing it in the dark.

Angel, having heard Wesley and Cordelia moving about had already woken up. He was sitting on the couch as they entered the living room. He reached out to turn on the light for them when a glass came flying through the air and hit him.

"Ow! What's wrong with you?" Angel asked rubbing his head.

"Shhhh," Cordelia said shushing Angel. "Something is bothering Dennis."

Angel focused on his hearing as Dennis led the way into the dining room. Angel frowned as he looked out the window of the house and caught flashes of movement through the fence. Angel focused on his eye sight, trying to see what was moving. "There are several men in black breaking into the house next door."

"That's Jack's house!" Cordelia said quietly. She moved quickly to the front of the house to look through the kitchen window at Jack's driveway. Her eyes widened and she moved back into the dining room, "I think Murray is over there."

**End – Chapter 13**

_REVIEWS INSPIRE ME!_

_I was having trouble writing the details for this chapter so it took awhile to write. _

_So, finally it's revealed how amulets work, or rather don't, in the non-magic field. Why Cindy's blood was green when she 'enchanted' Cordelia's necklace. _

_The next couple of chapters will have adventure in it. YAY!_


	14. Chapter 14

_Stargate SG-1_ belongs to MGM and _Angel_ belongs to Mutant Enemy. No copyright infringement is intended. Fanfiction is, in my opinion, free advertisement. There are many things I've bought because I enjoyed fanfiction that crossed into a new fandom. I encourage everyone to purchase these products.

**Chapter 14**

Teal'c frowned as he followed the others away from Cordelia's home. He could tell how tense she got every extra moment they stayed until she had all but forced them out. She had attempted to remain somewhat civil, doing things like planning another day for them to spar, but Teal'c had spent enough time with her to know she was getting very annoyed. Actually he was impressed with her self control since he knew she was fighting the urge to hit Jack.

It was only a few moments later that the entire SG-1 team was sitting around Jack's dining room table. Daniel was rambling on about how rude Jack had been.

"For crying out loud! Daniel, even if she really is what she appears to be, the fact that several people she apparently hung out with in High School are on the NID avoid list concerns me. And you can't tell me you actually bought that seashell treaty thing, can you?" Jack got up and began pacing. "I really do want her to be what she appears to be. She does seem to make Teal'c happy, but there is just something off about her, something she isn't telling us."

"You don't believe her story?" Sam asked softly. Jack was her commanding officer, but regardless of the fact the Sam thought Cordelia had indeed left out some details, the story seemed a bit too off the wall to be false.

"The Nautilus treaty is real enough," Daniel said speaking up again. "I've heard it mentioned before. It was called the modern version of some ancient treaty that was still being enforced in Egypt. On one of my last trips to Egypt before I got recruited by the SGC I wasn't allowed to take one of my artifacts from the country because of it. I ended up having to sell it to a friend to make sure it didn't get confiscated when I left. I'm not sure how it's related, but she didn't make it up."

"Now that is an interesting connection," Jack sat back down. "Some treaty that stops anyone from going into one field of research is tied to another treaty that prevents certain artifacts from crossing borders. Doesn't that strike anyone else as suspicious?"

"It is indeed unusual," Teal'c said speaking up for the first time. "I understand your concerns. I do not believe that Cordelia is a threat to us. She means us no harm, nor do I believe she has anything to do with the Stargate or the NID. I believe you should abort this. I believe Cordelia will tell us anything we need to know if the events alter."

"I agree," Daniel nodded once, "drop this."

"Carter?" Jack turned to look directly at Sam, "Do you agree with them. Am I overreacting?"

Sam sighed, "Cordelia is… odd, but I don't think she's a concern right now. If the NID is going to avoid her to keep from getting attention because of this treaty then it should be safe for her and Teal'c to be friends. We should probably stay on the lookout, but it's probably not necessary to look actively for anything. She's apparently going to be a part of our lives for awhile, so if she does anything suspicious we'll be the first to know."

Jack was conflicted. He wouldn't normally go against his team. He sighed loudly, "Alright. We'll put the subject on hold for now until something happens. But I'm keeping the right to say 'I told you so' if it comes to that."

Daniel let out a little snort as they all agreed to let him.

It was odd but the series of events led them to just resting around Jack's home, they hadn't had much time to just let things go in quite awhile. Jack and Sam had both been looking into Cordelia past when not working on their jobs, Daniel had been reading all sorts of things, as always, and had recently discovered new old stuff to read with Cordelia's stuff. It was only Teal'c who'd had time lately to relax… with Cordelia. Jack let out a little snort of his own, not the dissimilar from the one Daniel had let out earlier, when he realized that SG-1 had been revolving about Cordelia without them realizing it.

Jack grinned as he realized it was his turn to pick what they watched. 'The Simpsons' was soon gracing his TV, his team just settled in around him, with only one eye roll, who from shall remain a secret. Because the blinds were closed they never noticed as Cordelia let a couple of guests enter her house or later as they were slowly surrounded.

**End – Chapter 14**

_REVIEWS INSPIRE ME!_

_Teal'c spoke a lot more in this chapter than normal… I hope he stayed close enough to character. Sad thing… I wrote most of this chapter about 3 months ago… I'll try to write more soon. I'm going to try to finish some of my stories. Wish me luck?_


End file.
